totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode
''Splish Splash Darter Park'' Chris treats the cast to a special for making it this far. He takes the cast to a water park which is abandoned and tells them that last person who isn't hit with a dart by Chef and him gets the dinner of their choice. He said they don't need to be with teams. DJ, Cody, Noah, & Ezekiel go together. Duncan & Owen travel together. Gwen, Lewshana, & Trent go together. Heather goes alone (like Justin). Courtney goes with Bridgette. Beth goes with Eva, & Lindsay. The last two are Harold teamed up with Tyler. Chris finds DJ's group at the water slide and aims for DJ & Ezekiel. Ezekiel jumps into the slide and dodges the attack, and the other dart hits Cody. Cody said to get Chris back for that and then fainted. Noah screams and jumps. DJ then jumps after and Chef gets DJ when he did his homing attack. Bridgette and Courtney talk about their relationships, Courtney tells Bridgette that Duncan is rebellious, messed up, annoying, and most importantly a rule breaking idiot. Bridgette then disagrees and says that she is so crushing on Duncan. Then Chef hits Bridgette, and Courtney said hey, and then quickly ran. Owen & Duncan met up with Tyler & Harold. Harold got hit in the face (courtesy of Duncan), then they got into a major arguement. Owen & Tyler talk about how they just landed in a trap and that Harold has to get them out. Harold gets his kit out and asks Duncan to help, Duncan then said Harold isn't the boss of him and kicks him and then runs away. In the Confessional: Harold says that Duncan deserves to get out since most people don't like him. In the Confessional: Duncan says that Harold has no right to be saying that to him and that Harold won't get far in the game if he kept doing that. Heather & Justin pass each other but quickly get out. The trio all go to the dragon ride and Trent thinks its a bad idea and wait while they go on. Gwen said they'd go together, that's when Lewshana thought Trent and Gwen were perfect for each other. Chris sneaks up on Lewshana and shoots Trent down. Gwen then gets scared and jumps into Duncan's hands. They look at each other awkwardly and run in different directions. Tyler says that Chef is behind Harold, Harold takes that as a joke and keeps helping them. After Owen & Tyler are free, Harold is shot and Owen is shot. Tyler runs for his life and the remains continued on. Beth's team was camping out in the underground burrows area. Chef, is at the beginning of the tunnel and shot. The darts hit Lindsay and Beth. Eva runs out and the remains were Duncan, Noah, Ezekiel, Gwen, Eva, Lewshana, & Tyler. Once everyone met up... Chris & Chef shoots rapidly at the same time. Noah, Ezekiel, and Tyler were out. As the rest of the cast ran, Chris shot Eva. Duncan & Gwen both said that no matter what, they'd stay together in the challenge. Lewshana had a close eye on Duncan to see if he did anything suspicious with Gwen, but at that moment Lewshana's been shot and Duncan & Gwen won the challenge. They both went on a "date" (if you want to call it that). Gwen said you're pretty good at this, and Duncan just smiled at her and said let's go. Then Chris signs off the show and declares that Duncan & Gwen were the best at this. ''Second Heading'' Season 1, Episode 6 '' '' Episode Guide "Fashion Queens" "Guitar Losers"